Guesses
by withtheemoglasses
Summary: When Reid makes an intresting comment the team questions what they really know about the genius. Some slash...Reid/Oc
1. The comment

It wasn't unusual for the youngest of the B.A.U. to be late. His life just seemed to be one problem after another, so when he showed up late his teammates would tease him, and wonder about his business, but they usually tried to keep out of his business.

But today the resident genius had made a comment when he came in late that made everybody question what they knew about the doctor's personal life.

He had come in late, but no one was in the conference room yet.

"Out with the honeys last night pretty boy?" Morgan had teased.

Reid had just ignored him.

J.J. accidently bumped into Reid as she came in which caused her folders to scatter everywhere.

Reid bent down to help J.J. pick up the folders and mumbled,"Ugh. After last night I can hardly bend over."

And thus the crazy theories began.


	2. Disclaimer

I don't own criminal minds. Sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter.


	3. Morgan's theory

_Spencer walked into the bar dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a loose shirt. Women young and old swarmed around him. He choose the most beautiful one there and she wanted him just a much_

"As much as we believe Spencer is a virgin_,_" Morgan said, "He's actually a sex god." Morgan explained.

J.J. just stared at him. "No. It's not like that. Me and Garcia figured it out."

"Yeah, well you can tell your theory next J.J., right now it's my turn."

_So she's hot. Tan but long blond hair. Reid easily charms her into having a drink. Then to having a few more. Then to coming back to his apartment. Where they get their thing on more than once._

"Like have sex or just get really turned on by each other?" Prentiss asked in a way she would ask Reid for a statistic.

"Like have sex." Morgan said annoyed, "Now:

_Afterwards she leaves but Reid still not satisfied so he calls up one of his girls and she comes over and they get it on. It's like 5o'clock when Reid finally goes to sleep exhausted._

"That's really stupid sweet-cheeks." Garcia says sadly. "J.J. and I have a far more probable theory." Then Garcia grinned wickedly. "And it involves buttsex."


	4. Garcia and JJ's theory

"Buttsex!" Morgan says loudly and disbelievingly.

Reid has heard him from the bullpen but has simply decided to ignore them, "If they want to make retarded guesses about my life," he thought with a sigh, "Let them."

"Yes!" Garcia says in a loud whisper. "Talk a little louder to Morgan, cause I don't think Reid could hear you." She said with a glare.

_When he got home Sergio was there waiting for him._

"Sergio?" Rossi questioned with his right eyebrow raised.

"Yes." J.J. said simply, "After going over all of the possible names Reid boyfriend could have Sergio made the most sense."

"_Bonita, you are late." Sergio said in a sexy Mexican accent._

"Why is Sergio Mexican?" Hotch asked absent mindedly.

"Because he just is!" Garcia said angrily.

"But why would Reid be attracted to a Mexican?" Prentiss asked curious.

J.J. glared at her, "Because his first love was a Mexican exchange student, that never worked but now Reid likes Mexican, can we please get back to the story?"

Morgan just shook his head, "I can't believe you're trying to say Reid's gay."

Garcia just ignored him.

"_I… I didn't mean to be late there was just a lot of paperwork and I lost track of time." Reid said shyly. _

_Sergio just looked at him them smiled kindly. "It is okay Bonita, I'm not mad."_

_Reid breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_But," Sergio added. "I am _horny_."_

"And then was lots and lots of romantic love making until the sun came up and they both collapsed into sleep." Garcia finished.

"And you really believe this happened?" Morgan asked still unbelieving.

"Of course." J.J. said, "It makes more sense than your theory.

"Man on women sex, Reid would still be able to bend down." Garcia said. "But Man on man sex, very hard for Reid to be able to bend down."

Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss just stared unbelieving at the younger agents.

"Well it certainly makes our ideas seem wrong." Rossi said then added. "And Morgan's."


	5. Prentiss, Hotch, and Rossi's theories

"Our ideas are pretty simple." Prentiss stated, "All I believed is that he went home and read a bunch of random statistics off of the internet. Probably bent over to see the screen better, so his back was sore today."

"Same here," Hotch said, "I thought he most likely was going over cold cases and fell asleep in an awkward position."

"I thought that he probably fell asleep after reading thousands of books about serial killers, or books written by old FBI agents." Rossi sighed, "But after hearing Garcia's theory, I think I'm most likely wrong."

"What!?" Morgan said obviously offended. "Look I know our boy is weak looking, and has the weirdest choices in clothes, and doesn't always show interest in women but he's not gay…" Morgan sighed. Garcia was just looking at him with a look.

"Morgan," J.J. said in a calm voice. "Our theory makes just a much sense as your theory. Just like how Prentiss's, Hotch's, and Rossi's are more probable. We're just making guesses because it's fun. We do it to everyone in the team if they come in a say something suspicious."

"Like when Rossi made that comment about the girl's hat, but it sounded like there was sexual means behind it."Garcia said.

"Wait, what?"Rossi said. "This is the first time I heard of this."

"Oh…well there was also that time Hotch grabbed Reid…when that one unsub was going to attack him." J.J. said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hotch questioned the way he would question an unsub.

"Well it made me and J.J. and Emily think you two might have had something going on." Garcia said simply.

"Something going on?" Hotch said sounding angry.

"Don't think we don't know that you guys thought J.J. and I had something going on!" Prentiss said angrily.

"You guys know about that?" Morgan said surprised.

The team began fighting. Reid could hear them from the bullpen. He just chuckled. "When it comes to rumors, they're all borderline retarded." He thought, "It's almost sad that they don't just ask me."


	6. What really happenedReid's night

_Reid had gotten home laid down on the couch. He turned on the TV and noticed a Star Trek marathon was playing. He sat up and watched for hours. He finally fell asleep at an awkward angle. When he woke up he was under his coffee table. He lazily got up and made some coffee. He accidently dropped his cup. (It was plastic because Reid accidently drops things a lot yes all of his items are plastic) As he reached down to pick it up he gasped. "Ow.." he muttered, "…I must have slept on it wrong…"_

**Authors Note:**

**I am thinking about adding two more chapters for the slash fangirls(since I'm a fangirl myself) about the two other possibilities why he's sore (aka Hotch and Morgan) but I don't know if I should. Please leave a review telling me if I should or not. Thanks!**


	7. Afterwards MorganReid

I don't own Criminal Minds

(Holy Cracker you guys. I've become a big MorganXReid shipper, so here s the slashful ending to Guesses)

"MmHmm..." Reid said staring at Morgan. "A light haired, dark skinned beauty. I think you may have gotten a bit confused. My lover doesn't have any hair. But you were right about the dark skin."

"Did I say dark skinned?" Morgan said trying to remember.

"I don't know, I could barely here your conversation."

"Well maybe if you would have come to my house last night instead of watching that marathon-"

"I would still be sore today, and would have made that comment. Only, you would know why, and probably made it very obvious for Garcia to find out."

"She thinks you're with a Mexican." Morgan said pouting.

Reid cuddled up to his boyfriend on the couch. "I like you Morgan. Not some Mexican who calls me 'Bonita'."

"Mmm..." Morgan said as he let his head fall into the crook of Reid neck. "What if I call you Bonita?" he whispered into Reid's ear.

"You can call me Bonita...If you let me watch my marathons at your place."

Reeeiiiddd...C'mon...you know sci-fi annoys me."

"Well then don't call me Bonita."

"You do have an unrequited love with a Spanish guy!"

"Morgan, I love you, but if you please don't shut up soon, I may have to have the group, including you, make more assumptions about me, because I won't be letting you know what I'm doing."

"Reid... Don't do that to me."

"I won't." he said lightly kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "I like you to much to be like that."

Morgan wrapped Reid in an even tighter bear hug. "I like you to pretty boy."


End file.
